Interference
by FuyuAkari107
Summary: The new students from Fairytale Academy have arrived. Nyx Queen, Jacqueline "Jackie" Frost, Jace Snow, and many others. And the way they follow destiny is completely different. Will they be able to calm the confusion? Or will they cause even more chaos? Rated T to be safe. (Ask to add your OCs! I'm hungry for reviews... Darise, Dexter/Raven/Nyx, Jacie (Jackie x Jace), and more!)
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the EAH original characters or Ever After High. I _do_ own the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Arrival**

The new students of Ever After High were arriving.

The old students were there to greet them.

 _It was only a few weeks after Thronecoming._

 _And Apple White was hexicted._

Why Apple White?

 _Just shut up, listen, and narrate…_

Okay! Geez! *ahem*

Raven paced back and forth nervously, greeting students from time to time.

The twin daughters of Rumpelstiltskin, Rachel and Raina.

The daughter of Captain James Hook, Jane Hook.

The son of the Beast, Ben Beast.

And many others.

But there was one who _still_ didn't come.

Her half-sister.

* * *

Apple White, the fairest of them all.

Or so she thought.

That was when the entryway of the school suddenly felt bone-chilling.

And then, the girl walked in.

She had long hair that went to her knees.

Silvery, black hair, highlighted with streaks of midnight blue.

Metallic eyes, with a hint of blue.

And pale, pale skin.

And she was much, much, _much_ prettier than Apple.

"I am Nyx Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen!" she announced in a demonic voice.

Everyone gasped, running away.

Apple squealed and ran up to her.

"You must be Apple White." she hissed in a melodic voice.

Much more melodic than Apple's.

And that annoyed her.

"And you, my new villain!" she exclaimed, pulling Nyx into a hug.

Nyx scowled and magic burst from her fingertips, blasting Apple across the room.

"Ha! I knew it! Of _course_ you'd be here, Nyx! I mean, the thunder, the screams, and Apple squealing!" laughed Raven, walking into the school.

Nyx beamed. "Raven!"

The two shared an embrace.

Nyx was the first to pull away.

"Hey, where's everyone?" whined a girl with icy white hair, cut into a lob.

She had pale skin and stormy blue eyes.

The girl wore jeans and a white hoodie that had frost near the edges.

She glared at Nyx. "Nixie, you didn't scare them away, did you?" she moaned.

Nyx shrugged "Sorry." she apologized.

The girl laughed. "Forget about it! I'll get 'em back for sure! Hey guys! I'm Jacqueline Frost, daughter of Jack Frost! You can call me Jackie! This is my friend Nyx. Don't worry, she's not as scary as she seems!" she assured, yelling into the empty hall.

One person peeked out.

That person was Blondie.

Jackie smiled. "Don't be shy! Let's have some… _fun._ "

Jackie raised her staff. The floor glazed over with ice.

A boy in blue, royal robes slipped out. "Hello, Frost."

"Hello, Snow." she teased back.

The other students, who were in hiding, got less nervous.

Many others appeared from other rooms or from inside their lockers.

Nyx backed up. "I don't belong here." she muttered, heading to the forest.

Apple groaned, getting to her feet. She noticed Nyx leaving and sneaked away from the entryway. She followed her into the enchanted forest.

Nyx turned and glared at her. "What do you want Apple?" she growled.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" she muttered.

Apple put a hand on her shoulder. "You're fairy, fairy different from Raven."

"Yeah, I noticed." she grumbled.

Apple laughed. "I like you. Do you promise to be the best villain possible?" she asked.

Nyx smirked, her eyes glowing a faint blue. Black energy swirled up her arms. "I already am, little fruit." she taunted.

The blonde princess beamed and hugged her. "Friends?"

"Friends by choice, enemies by destiny." she whispered returning the hug.

* * *

"Nice to see you again, Jace Snow." Jackie laughed.

"You too, Frost." Jace whispered, pulling her into a squeeze.

The future Jack Frost was shocked by his embrace.

Blondie quickly took a picture for her Mirrorcast.

Jackie pulled away. "Better get to my dorm. I wanna know who I'm rooming with"

Jace waved good way and the two went their separate ways.

Jackie pulled her ice covered bags to her dorm room.

She opened the door to find Raven.

"Raven? I thought you roomed with Apple?"

Raven shrugged. "Nyx was supposed to be your roomie but Apple insisted that me and her switch." she muttered.

Jackie looked shocked. "You're allowed to do that?"

The kind witch nodded.

"Man, Nyx was right about EAH being different from Fairytale Academy…" she mumbled.

Raven smiled. "Yeah. Anyways, Apple and Briar came to decorate your side of the room."

Jackie examined her half of the dorm.

Everything was white and ice blue, covered with frost, ice, or snow.

Icicles dripped from a chandelier above her bed.

Jackie plopped herself onto the bed. "So, I heard rumors about this Rebels and Royals thing you have here. Is it true?" she asked.

Raven nodded. "The Rebels, like me, want freedom from destiny. We believe that we should be able to write our own stories, instead of following our parents footsteps. The Royals think that they should stick to the script and keep everything in order. What about you?"

Jackie shrugged. "At Fairytale Academy, we follow our destiny. In a completely different way. Jack Frost is all about fun, yeah? So I do what I think is fun. Therefore, I'm a natural Rebel. Jace is the son of the Snow Queen of Arendelle. She was all about freedom and love. So Jace does what he loves and has the freedom to do what he likes. Since Nyx has the same mother as you, you probably already know. She wants to accomplish what she desires. And that desire is to be the most beautiful, the most powerful. So she follows her destiny. Rachel and Raina wish to be rich with things they want. So they also follow their story." she explained.

Raven nodded. "That sounds… reasonable."

"And of course, if someone in a Royal's story is a Rebel, we always have the Nevermore and Forevermore families. Those two families will do _anything_ to get a story." she scoffed.

Raven smiled. "I always knew Nyx went there, but I never bothered to visit. Now, maybe I will."

Jackie jumped to her feet. "That's awesome! I'll go with you when you do!"

"Special tour included?"

"Special tour included." the snowgirl confirmed.

* * *

Daring ran across the castleteria and up to the hooded girl, playbook in his hand.

"Hey Daring!" Cerise greeted. "I found some awesome plays we can try out."

The two captains were going over new plays to use for the bookball game.

As Cerise ranted on, Daring stared at her.

Cerise noticed. "Um, Daring, are you listening?"

Daring snapped out of his trance. "Oh sorry, could you say that again?"

Cerise groaned and started from the beginning.

Daring sighed and mustered up his courage. "Are you going to Briar's welcome party?"

Cerise shrugged. "Depends. It's on Saturday, right?"

He nodded.

The half-wolf shook her head. "That's when I go for a run in the forest."

"But isn't the forest kinda dangerous for you, being the daughter of Red?"

Cerise laughed. "Nah."

Daring blinked. "Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me…" he admitted, blushing.

She shifted her feet. "Really?"

Daring looked up and smiled shyly. "Yeah…"

"Well, if it makes you happy…"

"Thank you!" he exclaimed.

"No prob, Charming."

"Well, see you later, Hood." He stood and walked away.

Her jaw dropped. "We haven't finished talking over the plays yet!"


	2. Blooming Friendships

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the EAH original characters or Ever After High. I** ** _do_** **own the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Blooming Friendships**

Nyx carried her tray to the Royals table. She sat down next to Apple.

Briar lifted her fork away from her mouth. "Who is she? Looks like a Rebel."

"This is Nyx Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen! And my new villain!" Apple elucidated.

Nyx smirked. "Nice to meet you Bri."

Briar rolled her eyes. "You can't call me that."

"I will if I want to." she growled, her eyes glowing.

The brown-haired beauty put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, geez…"

Dexter pushed up his glasses. "Raven's half-sister huh?" he mused.

Nyx tilted her head up slightly. "Feel free to call me Your Highness."

"Er but-"

"Do you _want_ to suffer?"

"No."

Nyx lifted an eyebrow.

"Your Highness." he quickly added.

Nyx finished her food and stood.

"Wanna go get a hocus latte?" Apple asked.

The dark princess shook her head. "I'll settle with my herbal tea."

"Then we could go to The Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe & Haberdashery instead." Briar suggested.

"Fine…" she muttered, leaving the cafeteria.

The creatures of the dark followed her.

"Is there anything that we can do for you, Your Highness?" asked a goblin.

"What is your name?"

"Grobbik."

"Grobbik, you will go fetch Apple White for me. Of course she must be done with lunch first."

"Shall I cause any harm to her?" he asked, excited.

"No."

Grobbik seemed sad by the command, but it was his duty to carry out her order. "Yes, Your Highness." He scampered away.

Nyx continued walking to the dorm room, a small smile on her face.

Not one of wickedness, but happiness.

* * *

Jackie leaned on her staff, watching Raven and Maddie talk.

She looked out her bedroom window.

With a snap of her fingers, it started snowing.

The wind blew the window open.

Jackie leaped onto the windowsill and jumped out the window.

"Wind, take me to Jace!" she shouted.

The winds blew furiously, sending her towards the enchanted forest.

"Yeah!" she yelled happily.

Jackie flew out of the current and landed on an ice covered lake.

The lake from her story.

"Hello, Frost."

Jackie turned around and mockingly bowed. "At your service, Snow." she teased.

Jace rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Your Majesty, I present to you, Fun!" she announced, speeding across the icy surface.

Her staff trailed behind her, spreading frost over the ice.

Jace unhooked his cape and threw it aside.

His royal attire slowly melted away to casual clothing. Jeans, a t-shirt, and a white hooded jacket. Hunting boots peeled away to black and white converses, while combed hair became a medium fringe.

Jace laughed and followed Jackie.

As reckless, frost magic entwined with majestic, calm snow magic, there was the sound of a camera flashing.

Blondie Lockes.

Of course, the two didn't notice her.

"Forbidden love?" Blondie whispered. "Or is it on script?"

* * *

Dexter roamed the halls aimlessly, hoping he would bump into Raven.

And he _did_ bump into someone.

Who wasn't Raven.

No, it was Nyx.

She glared at him. "Watch it." she hissed.

Dexter nodded, straightening his glasses.

She then looked at him, her face softening. "You're okay, right?"

He nodded. "Are you? You're being… nice… good almost…"

Nyx rolled her eyes. "It's the effects due to living with The Good King." she muttered.

The nerd-like prince nodded. "Um, okay. So is Raven free tonight?"

She shook her head. "She and Maddie are gonna do something with Cedar."

"Oh." he mumbled sadly.

Nyx continued on her way. "Well, charm you later."

She paused. When did she start to say _that_?

Dexter stared at her. "Could you tell me about Raven?"

"Why?" she asked, suspicious.

"Well, I-"

"You like my sister, don't you?" she groaned.

The prince nodded, embarrassed.

Nyx crossed her arms. "Well, when she was little, she would always steal mother away from me. After all, those two look so similarly… beautiful. Of course, I was gorgeous as well, but much more than those two. My mother envied me. So she locked me away in the dungeons."

Dexter was surprised. He had to admit, she _was_ really pretty.

Nyx tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I should really get going."

She turned and walked away.

Dexter blinked. He had an urge to go after her.

Could it be? That he liked her? No, it couldn't be, he liked Raven.

But what if?

* * *

Apple blinked, drinking her tea.

Briar was too awesome.

She was too kind.

Blondie was too sweet.

And Nyx was too evil.

The four were perfection.

"So, are you coming to the welcome party, Nyx?" she asked, changing the subject.

Nyx nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Great! Let's go shopping!" Briar exclaimed.

"Calm down Bri. I got clothes." she grumbled.

Briar sighed. "Fine. Us three can go and you can continue being sulky."

"Fine with me."

Apple looked down at her hands.

 **Flashback**

" _So you sent a goblin to get me?" she asked Nyx._

 _Nyx nodded. "I want you to have this." She handed her a key._

" _What does it unlock?"_

 _She smirked. "Oh, that's for you to figure out."_

 **Flashback End**

Nyx stood and disappeared into the shadows.

The three Royals shrugged and left the Tea Shoppe.

Apple looked behind her.

That stranger was still watching her, his face covered in shadows, and his eyes gleaming.

The blonde Snow White hurriedly left.

* * *

Cerise stared a the full-length mirror.

"Hey Cedar, do you think these would look good?" she asked.

She held up a sleeveless red and black plaid party dress.

A black, leather jacket hung on her arms while at her feet were a pair of short, black, heeled combat boots.

Cedar nodded eagerly, picking up her bags. "I cannot tell I lie! That outfit is fablelous!"

The wooden girl looked around. "Are you trying to impress someone?"

Cerise blushed. "Well, I better get changed. Have a nice…"

"Camping trip." she finished.

The half-wolf nodded.

"But seriously. Are you?"

"Cedar! Stop it!"

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

Jane Hook paced back and forth.

Esmee sat on a bench, watching her. "Uh, captain…"

"We must fine this Well of Wonder and steal the water!" she growled.

"Lizzie Hearts has a map to it, Captain."

Jane stopped and raised a hand in triumph. "I know how! Lizzie Hearts has a map!"

"That's what I just said."

"Arrgh! To Lizzie's!" Jane yelled, running away.

Esmee sighed. "Yes Captain…" she mumbled, chasing after her.

* * *

Lizzie was watching her map.

And then the two barged in.

"Give us the map, Princess of Hearts!" Jane commanded.

Lizzie tightened her grip on the book-like map. "OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" she screeched.

Jane laughed. "In your dreams!"

"The mind holds the flower's bud, but one day, it will bloom out from the mud." she growled in Riddlish.

Esmee backed up. "Um, Captain."

Jane stared at Lizzie.

Lizzie was shocked to find that Jane looked so similar to herself.

And Jane, was thinking the same thing.

* * *

 _Translation~  
"The mind holds the flower's bud, but one day, it will bloom out from the mud" [I know that one day, my dreams will come true]_

 **I still need new OCs... Please comment yours below! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Relatives

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the EAH original characters or Ever After High. I _do_ own the plot and my OCs. The OC Aria Writelock belongs to Satsuki Rai.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Relatives**

Jane continued to stare at the Princess of Hearts.

She put her hands behind her back and walked are her.

Jane stopped in front of Lizzie. She tilted her head up with her hook.

Lizzie blinked, her face emotionless.

Jane scowled. "Why do we look so similar?"

She shrugged.

The pirateress sighed and walked away. "Let's go Esmee."

"Yes Captain."

Esmee caught up to her.

She gave a weak smile. "Esmee, you can take a break."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Goodbye Captain! See you tomorrow!" Esmee thanked, running away.

Jane nodded.

She was annoyed.

Not because Lizzie wouldn't give them the map, but because she didn't know why.

And she _always_ knew why.

* * *

Cerise ran after Sparrow. "Give me back my hood!" she screamed, covering her ears.

Sparrow was quickly caught and pinned to the ground. "Okay… Wo-wolf girl" he managed, shoving the red cloak at her.

The half-wolf quickly latched it on. "You were exposing my secret!" she hissed.

Sparrow smirked. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Sparrow! You're gonna _pay!_ " she growled, sprinting away.

Sparrow got to his feet. "Whatever, Cousin Wolf." he whispered.

Jackie walked past him. "Hey Sparrow."

"Hey babe."

" _What_ did you call me?" she asked, her tone cold.

"Geez! Sorry!" he muttered.

Jackie glared at him. "I belong to Jace… and Jace only…" she mumbled, looking down, her eyes still burning with fury.

As she walked away, frost covered the path.

Sparrow smirked. "It's time to find this… Jace…"

* * *

Nyx walked in the halls, the horrors of the night behind her.

Dexter waved from the other end. "Hey Nyx!"

She rolled her eyes and approached him. "What do you want?" she growled.

"I thought we could just hang out."

The dark princess narrowed her eyes. "I don't 'hang out' with commoners."

"But I'm a Charming."

"Fine. I don't 'hang out' with lower royal ranks."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said no."

"But-"

" _Silence!_ " she screamed, blue flames surrounding her figure.

Suddenly, Dexter couldn't talk. He nodded and walked away.

Nyx sighed, feeling a little sad.

No.

She couldn't let the kindness in.

She was the heir to the Evil Queen.

She would do her best.

But Nyx was pulled towards the nerd-like prince.

"Dex, wait!" she called, running after him.

Dexter paused and turned around.

She lifted the spell. "Fine. I'll go with you."

He beamed. "Thanks! I was thinking the enchanted forest?"

"Sounds good. You lead the way. Unless…" She smirked.

He furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Unless you wanna go on my hydra."

His eyes widened. "Uh, Hydra?"

"Yeah, my pet Hydra, Aftershock."

"Erm, okay…"

She smiled. "Awesome. Meet me on the roof."

Nyx disappeared into the shadows.

She reappeared on the roof. " _Aftershock!_ " she called.

The nine-headed dragon swooped down, folding it's wings.

A few minutes later, Dexter ran out onto the roof.

"I-I'm here." he panted.

Nyx rolled her eyes. "You take so long…" she groaned.

"S-s-sorry…" he managed.

She laughed. "Let's go, dummy."

Dex nodded and followed Nyx onto the massive dragon.

"Rule one. Don't. Touch. Me. Rule two. Don't fall off. Or do. I don't care. Rule three. Don't be annoying." Nyx instructed.

"O-okay. Where do I hold onto then?"

"One of its necks."

"Oh."

Nyx rolled her eyes and twirled a hand in the air, blue, heatless flames of magic appearing around the dragon.

Aftershock took off for the enchanted forest.

Dexter stared around in awe.

The sun sank down while the moon slowly rose.

Nyx smiled. It was a small smile, but a beautiful smile.

Aftershock folded his wings to his side, hurtling towards the ground like a rocket.

Dexter closed his eyes in fear.

At the last moment, the hydra stretched out its wings, flying close to the ground. Aftershock landed and let the two passengers off.

The dark princess laughed. "What did you think?"

"Terrifying." he admitted.

She laughed again. "So why did you want to hang out with me?"

"Raven's out, remember?"

"Yeah."

Dexter grabbed her hand. "I want to show you something." he said, pulling her away.

"No touching! Remember?!"

* * *

Jackie checked her Mirrorphone every few minutes.

Her friend Aria Writelock was finally coming.

Fairytale Academy held her back for a while.

The snow girl sighed and sat down on a bench.

"Hey Jackie!" chirped a familiar voice.

"Aria!" she exclaimed, getting to her feet.

She was dragging her bags across the floor.

Jackie folded her arms. "What did you bring?"

Aria was about to answer when She stopped her.

"Let me guess. Books."

The rainbow-haired girl nodded.

Jackie smiled and grabbed a bag, hauling it to Aria's room.

Aria pushed open the door to find Melody Piper playing a song on her electric keyboard.

"Um, hi."

Melody stopped and looked up. "Hey, hey hey!"

Jackie set Aria's bag on the ground. "I'll be going."

"Bye."

She walked away, frost appearing where she stepped.

Melody got to her feet. "I'm Melody. You?"

"Aria Writelock."

"Cool, cool. Lemme help you with your bags." she offered, pulling down her headphones.

"Thanks." Aria replied, beginning to unpack.

"No prob" Melody replied, a smile on her face.

* * *

Maddie jumped up and down, doing somersaults.

"Correction, hopping down and up, while doing cartwheels."

 _I forgot she could hear us…_

Maddie! You shouldn't be talking to us!

"But you two are just too wonderlandiful to ignore!"

*sigh*

"Well? Will you two continue or not? I wanna know why I'm excited!"

 _But you already know your own feeli-_

She won't listen.

 _Oh, I know._

Can't you narrate?

 _I'm pretty sure it looks weird when I'm narrating._

Of course. You speak in italics. Now. *ahem* Maddie was excited about camping with her two best friends ever after, Raven Queen and Cedar Wood.

And they had a special guest.

Blondie Lockes.

She had apparently followed them out, hoping to get some gossip.

The poor girl hadn't been able to get any for the past two days.

"So, what do you all think about the new students?" she asked the three friends.

Raven was obviously annoyed.

She secretly placed a flesh-eating worm on Blondie's back.

Maddie giggled maniacally and hopped er, down and up.

"That's right, Narrator! Down and up!"

Blondie had a confused look stuck on her face. "Narrator? What narrator?"

"Oh, the voice in my head!"

The blonde-haired girl shrugged, knowing that Maddie was just being... well, Maddie.

Cedar bit her lip. "I think they're okay. It's not like they'll kill us or anything. Well, maybe Nyx will, but isn't she supposed to be like that? But that doesn't mean that I'm a royal. Nyx is a royal so I'm speaking for her point of view. You know?"

Blondie smiled. "Thank you." She turned the camera to face herself. "That's Cedar Wood and her opinion about the Fairytale students!"

Raven rolled her eyes and continued roasting her marshmallow.

Maddie plucked the marshmallow off the stick and stuffed it in her mouth.

" _Maddie!_ "


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the EAH original characters or Ever After High. I _do_ own the plot and my OCs. The OC Aria Writelock belongs to Satsuki Rai. The OCs Gemini Queen and Dylan Queen belong to plzkillmenowforthefairytail.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Memories**

A black and white-haired girl ran through the woods.

She ran as fast as the wind.

That is, until another girl banged into her.

Specifically, a girl in a red hood.

The black and white-haired girl collapsed on the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" she growled.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-d-didn't know anyone e-else ran in the f-f-forest." Cerise stuttered.

"Well now you do!" she growled.

She helped the girl up. "I'm Cerise. And who are you?"

The girl smirked. "Oh my dear, dear Cerise. Can you not even recognize your sister?" she cooed.

Cerise's face brightened, squeezing the girl into a tight hug.

"Luna!" she exclaimed cheerily.

Luna rolled her eyes and pushed her away.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." she muttered, running away.

Cerise gave a sad smile, pulling out a picture of them when they were younger.

"I wish we could be like this once more…" she whispered, watching Luna disappear into the distance.

* * *

Luna ran faster, her figure a blur.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to escape the memories of her past.

She stopped abruptly when she bumped into someone.

Specifically a boy with dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a blinding smile.

"Uh, Cerise? Is that you?" he asked nervously.

She opened her eyes. "I am _not_ that hooded doormat!" she growled.

"Sorry, it's just you look so similar. I'm Daring Charming. _The_ Daring Charming. And you might you be, charming little lady?"

Luna glared at him. "One, I'm not a charming little lady. I'm the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf."

"I'll need a name."

"That's… classified."

"Fine. I'll see you later, Miss Wolf." He flashed a toothy grin.

Luna shielded her eyes and growled before running towards the school.

* * *

Dylan was flirting with another girl.

Like usual.

His twin sister, Gemini, rolled her eyes. "Wow, I'm having _so_ much fun, following you around." she hissed sarcastically.

Like usual.

The girl smiled shyly.

Like usual.

"Go with me to Briar's party tonight?" he asked, smirking.

She nodded.

Like usual.

 _Stop saying 'like usual'!_

Sorry.

But me saying that is all part of the story.

Everything those two did was always the usual.

They were the children of Stacia Queen, a cousin of the Evil Queen.

Gemini grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. "Let's go get a soda." she suggested, trying to keep him away from the girl.

He glanced back at the girl. "Fine." he muttered.

Like usual.

 _Stop that._

I'm sorry.

* * *

Aria tapped her fingers on the table. She furrowed her brow in confusion,

"Melody, can you turn off the music? I'm trying to do my thronework."

Melody nodded and shut the speakers down.

She sighed in relief.

The answer popped into her brain and she swiftly scribbled it down in her flowery handwriting.

She shut the notebook closed. "Okay! Done with that."

Aria scanned over the contents of her desk. She perked up when she saw her Mirrorphone.

Melody had started the music again.

The rainbow-haired girl picked it up and called Jackie.

* * *

Jackie's Mirrorphone rang.

She fished it out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jackie. I just got done with my thronework. Wanna hang out?"

It was Aria.

"Yeah, sure. It's cool. See you at your dorm."

"Mmhmm. Bye."

"The end."

Jackie hung up and stuffed it back in her hoodie pocket. She picked up her staff and flew back to Ever After High.

She landed on the balcony of Aria's window.

Aria opened the window. "Hey! Let's go shopping!"

Jackie smirked. "Okay, Miss Writelock."

The ivory skinned girl hurried back inside.

She turned around and the wind pushed her towards Book End.

* * *

"Where to first?" Jackie asked.

"The Glass Slipper. I want more heels." she replied bluntly.

She laughed. "I knew it!"  
Aria blushed. "Don't judge my… small obsession…"

"Small? Yeah right!"

She gave a reserved laugh. "Yeah, okay, maybe not so small…"

Jackie pumped her fist. "And Jackie Frost wins again!"

Aria laughed again. "Okay, let's hurry up and go!"

The snowgirl grabbed Aria's wrist and commanded the wind to take them to The Glass Slipper.

"You should get your hair touched up too. I can see the roots."

"Really? Okay."

.

.

.

"Wait, how long did you know about this?"

"A few weeks before you moved to EAH."

" _What?!_ "

* * *

Nyx watched the waterfall carefully.

"Nothing's happening."

"Shh…"

"Dex…"

"Just wait!"

"We've been waiting for like, thirty minutes!"

Dexter opened his mouth to argue.

"Nope! Don't say a word! I'm lea-"

"Nyx, look."

She turned her head. The waterfall was starting to turn black.

Her eyes widened, showing glee.

"It looks like… it's being corrupted by a demon! Hideous! Perfectly hideous!" Nyx gushed.

He smiled. "Yeah. I thought you'd like this."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just kinda wanted to see the 'Oh So Powerful Queen' be excited about something."

She crossed her arms. "You could've just gotten me a bottle of poison." Nyx pointed out.

"Oh… right…"

"You're such a weirdo." she grumbled as she turned and walked away.

"Hey! I still need to get back to EAH!"

"Walk there."

"What do you mean?! We're on a cliff!"

"Then jump."

"It's _40 meters across_ , Nyx. I can't jump that far!"

"Well then, welcome to your new home." she replied.

"Nyx, please!"

"Whatever."

Nyx climbed onto Aftershock's back and flew up high into the clouds, unseen to him.

Dexter sighed. "Dang it."

Just then, he felt a scaly snout nuzzle his back. He turned.

"AAAAHHH!"

Nyx burst out laughing. "Oh my fairy godmother! You should've seen the look on your face!"

He looked embarrassed. "Eh heh heh heh…"

"Come on, get on you idiot."

Dexter made his way onto one of Aftershock's heads and held on tight as the hydra flew away.

* * *

Dexter waved goodbye to Nyx.

He suddenly realized it.

"Hex no… I like both of them?!"

Daring burst through the bedroom door. "Dexter!"

" _Daring?!_ How much did you hear?"

The older Charming looked confused. "Hear what?"

He sighed in relief. "Nothing. Did you need me for something?"

"Yes! Tell me, you're friends with Cerise. Kind of. Do you know what kind of chocolate she likes?"

"Cerise is allergic to chocolate. But she likes meat."

Daring struck a heroic pose. "Then I will get the fair lady a steak! Thank you, dear brother!"

Dexter shook his head in disbelief.

"My brother is such an idiot." he mumbled.

There was growling outside the door.

"Watch it, you fool!" hissed a muffled voice.

"My apologies, Miss Wolf!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just leave me alone."

Dexter tilted his head. He cautiously walked over to the door and opened it.

There stood a drenched wolfgirl.

She glared at him. "Got a towel on you? You better." she growled.

He nodded and hurried to get her a towel.

She snatched it from him.

"Thanks." she muttered.

"Uh, no problem…"

The girl dried herself off and threw the towel back at him. "You take care of that. It's not mine."

"Okay…"

The girl left abruptly.

"Weird…"

* * *

Luna was grumbling to herself all the way back to her dorm.

She opened the door to find Gemini sitting on the bed, drinking cream soda and chomping on gummy bears and gummy worms.

She stared at her belongings that were scattered on the floor.

"Move your stuff, Royal Brat." she hissed.

Gemini ignored her.

"Hey, are you deaf or something?"

"No, just ignoring you." she replied bitterly.

"Then clean up your stuff!"

"Fine!" she grumbled.

Luna sat down her her bed and watched as Gemini cleaned.

"I'll get my revenge on you, Dog Breath."

"Whatever. Not like you're fast enough to."

"Heh. You'll regret saying that."

"No way, Omega."  
"What did you just call me? For your information, I am a future Queen!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." she muttered.

"Wow, you must know _everything_ I'm gonna say too!" she exclaimed, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Tch, you're such an idiot that you think I know that!"

"Whatever."

Dylan was taking a video of the verbal fight through the window.

Luna noticed him. "Stalker!"

Gemini laughed. "You do _something_ useful for once!"

"Yeah, and you compliment me for once."

She rolled her eyes.

"You missed a spot."

" _Shut up!_ "

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm finally back! So sorry this took so long! I have this horrible thing going on called school. Kill. Me. Now. Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be about Briar's welcome party! Please leave some reviews, you know I love it when you do! Until next time!**


End file.
